Hearts Desire
by Drizl
Summary: A kiss is needed to free Clary from the Seelie Court, but is that all Jace is going to give her? This is a one shot, totally lemony story! Do not read if lemons aren't your thing. You have been warned.


"That's ridiculous. They're brother and sister," Simon gasped.

The words echoed in Jace's head. Ever since they had found that out, Jace refused to believe it, to accept it. The woman he loved could _not_ be his sister. He would know deep down in his soul if that were true. The feelings that wrapped around him when he looked at Clary were so far removed from the word sister, he could barely stand it. No matter what they said, he would never believe it. He couldn't. It hurt too much.

"If she doesn't desire his kiss, she won't be free," the Queen said, shrugging her shoulders.

And then Clary was right in front of him, looking up at him with those trusting, sad eyes. It was just a kiss, nothing more, and it was the only way to release her from this place. He could do this, after all, he was Jace Wayland. He could do anything.

"You could close your eyes and think of England, if you like," he said trying to maintain his cocky demeanor.

"I've never been to England," Clary said softly.

He took her face in his hands, gently tilting her head. He brushed his lips against hers. It was a chaste, in control of everything kiss, until she pressed her body against him and Jace lost control. The fire roared through him when he felt her curving into him.

She melted against Jace and for a few seconds, time stopped for him. He needed to step away, to settle himself, but Clary wasn't letting him go.

He felt her hands snake around his neck. Her fingers entangled in his hair, pulling him closer to her. Her lips softened and parted for him. His tongue touched hers. His hands move down her back, coming to rest on her hips. Jace tried to remember there were other people in the room.

"_Is this your heart's desire?"_ A voice floated through Jace's head. For a second, he wondered if he was hearing things.

"Yes," he murmured against Clary's lips. God, he wanted her more than anything, but they were surrounded by people. The dreaded sister word floated into his mind again.

"Clary, I..."

Jace's head was spinning. He tried to step back, to release her, but Clary clung to him. The whole fucking room was starting to spin. Jace reached out, grabbing for anything to steady himself.

"_It is granted." _

Jace opened his eyes. He was gripping a doorknob. He twisted the handle and the door opened. He and Clary stumbled into the small room. The door clicked shut. It sounded like an explosion.

They stared at each other for a second before they realized they were no longer standing before the Seelie Court. Instead they were alone in a sparsely decorated room. Actually the room was pretty much empty except for a large bed in the center of the room. All the air went out of Jace's lungs.

"Where are we," Clary asked. He heard the tension in her voice and it made his chest hurt.

"I think the Queen is testing us," Jace said.

Or else she is granting me my deepest desire, he thought.

Clary had backed away from him. She yanked on the door, but it would not open.

"I need to get out of here," Clary said. She pounded her fists against the door. "Please someone, anyone."

Jace came up behind her, placing his hand over hers.

"Jace please," she cried.

"What?"

"I can't be this close to you," she stammered.

"Why not," Jace asked. Her words sliced into him, tearing into his very soul.

"Er..." Clary paused, staring into his golden eyes. "Because, you're my _brother." _

She turned away from him, hiding her face from him, whimpering softly.

"I don't believe you're my sister," Jace said sternly.

Was this hurting her as much as it hurt him? Did she feel the same way as he felt for her? Did she burn for him like he did for her, suffering when he was near and yearning for him when he was away from her.

Jace grabbed Clary's arm and turned her to face him.

"Clary, talk to me."

Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Jace reached out and wiped them from her face. She looked down, focusing on the floor.

"Jace," she whispered his name. It vibrated through his entire body. Clary's breathing was rough, uneven. It didn't sound like she wanted to be his sister.

Jace didn't know what to do. All he knew was this had to be her choice. He would not force her, no matter how badly he wanted her. Seconds turned into minutes. His hands clenched into fists. Clary was not moving away from him, but she wasn't moving into him either.

For the first time in his life Jace Wayland was unsure about a woman. What did Clary want from him?

He couldn't take the closeness of her anymore, so he took a step away from her. He knew if he touched the doorknob it would open and they would be back in the room filled with people. His throat was closing. Clary still wasn't moving.

Every uncertainty Jace had ever felt bubbled to the surface.

She didn't want him like he wanted her. She really believed he was her brother and that this was wrong.

Jace felt like his heart was being cut out and no healing rune would ever be able to fix the wound that was festering in his chest.

But for her, he would do this. If that was how things had to be, Jace would be her brother. It was the only thing left that he could offer her, even if it killed him.

Jace closed his eyes, reaching out for the doorknob. He was setting her free.

"No," she screamed.

Jace yanked his hand away from the door like it had been burned. Clary threw herself into his arms. The force sent them tumbling to the bed. Now Jace could feel every line of her body pressing down on his. It was pure fucking torture for him.

He stared up at her, needing to know if he should continue. Clary gave him a small smile and licked his lips.

Jace was lost in the taste of her. She opened her mouth and gave his tongue access.

"I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you," Jace whispered.

Clary moaned and ran her hands under his t-shirt, exploring his chest. Wherever she touched, Jace felt like he was on fire. His breathing was ragged. He could feel the fabric of his pants straining against his raging hard-on.

"Clary are you sure about this," Jace asked once more.

"Jace, I need you more than I need air," she hissed, grinding her hips into him. He whimpered. This small red headed woman had just made Jace Wayland whimper. Jace didn't know who he was anymore. She was going to destroy him.

Jace felt her hands move down to the button of his pants. He held his breath as Clary popped the button open. She ran her hand over his cock, making him groan. He kissed her again, crushing his lips against hers. He had never tasted anything so wonderful.

He took control, rolling over on top of Clary. She was tugging on his jeans.

Jace stood up and wriggled out of them. He unbuttoned her pants, pulling them off her. Clary was spread out in front of him, clothed in nothing but a bra and underwear.

"This has to go," he muttered, reaching around and unhooking her bra.

Jace could barely breathe. He reached down, gently placing his hands on her skin. Clary gasped. His fingers ran over her breasts, stopping as her nipples tightened under his touch. His hands moved down her taut stomach, pausing when he reached Clary's lacy white underwear. He could feel her wetness soaking through the fabric. She raised her hips, trying to get him to touch her.

Jace needed to feel Clary, he wanted to be inside her. He ran his fingers over her panties one last time before he yanked, ripping the fabric away from her body. Clary screamed with desire, thrusting her hips upward. She reached up and yanked him down on top of her body, grinding into his cock.

The heat of her skin seared into him.

This was the moment he had been waiting for since the first night he had laid eyes on this beautiful girl. He would never forget that fateful night at Pandemonium when she had walked into his life.

Clary tugged at Jace's boxers, pulling them down, setting his erection free. But instead of opening her legs for him, Clary flipped Jace over. Fuck, she was incredibly strong for such a small girl.

She kissed him hard, and slid her wet crotch over his raging hard-on.

"Fuck," he groaned.

Clary kissed him again and then grabbed his cock, stroking the entire length. She wrapped her fingers around him, swirling her thumb around the tip. And then he felt her kissing his chest, his abs. Her hair tickled his chest as she kissed her way down to...was she doing what he thought she was?

"Holy fuck," he grunted as he felt her warm, wet lips wrap around his cock. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Clary teased him with her tongue. Jace fisted the blanket, trying desperately to hold still when all he wanted was to grab Clary's hair and fuck her mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Clary."

"Am I doing something wrong," she purred as she gave his cock a long lick.

"Unhhh, no..." Jace mumbled. It was all he could manage. In the next second Clary took his entire length into her mouth and sucked down hard. Jace screamed out and came so fast he didn't have time to warn her.

She released him with a pop, swallowed and smacked her lips. Jace couldn't even see straight. Clary giggled and rolled off him. It took Jace a few minutes before he could even think.

She fucking swallowed.

She was too far away from him. Jace reached for her, running his hands down her body until he reached her milky white thighs. His fingers grazed her pussy, teasing her. She was soaking wet for him. She moaned when he touched her wet center. He stroked her, feeling her warmth.

She raised her hips, moving into his hand. His thumb found her clit. He made small circles and gently slid his fingers into her.

"Fuck Jace, please, I need you," she moaned against his chest. He was hard again and she was so wet and so warm. She was ready for him and he was definitely ready to take her.

He rolled on top of her, spreading her legs apart with his knees. She pushed up into him and then his cock was there, positioned at her warm, wet entrance. He paused, knowing this would hurt her. The first time usually was not good for the girl, but he would do his best to satisfy her.

"Jace, please," she murmured.

He pushed carefully, desperately trying not to hurt her. She moaned. She was so tight. He pushed harder as she bucked against him. One more thrust and he was in her, fully surrounded by her.

It was everything he had expected and more. He stilled himself, letting her adjust to the sensation of having him fill her.

She raised her hips, letting him know she was okay. Jace started gently moving, trying to create a rhythm that would satisfy her.

"Jace, you feel so good," Clary hissed and wrapped her legs around him, pushing him deeper into her.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair. He didn't know if he said it loud enough for her to hear, but he needed to say it. To hear it for himself. He loved her. He would do anything for her. For the rest of his life he would be tied to her. And if he only had this one night, he needed to show her how much he loved her.

She was close. He was close. He could feel the muscles in his abdomen tightening and a warmth spreading through his entire body. She was whimpering, raising her hips. She cried out and flipped over so she was now positioned on top of him. Jace began to wonder if he was dead and this was heaven.

Clary sat up pulling away from him for a second before she slammed back down on him. Over and over, filling herself with him. Jace felt like he was going to explode. Suddenly, Clary screamed his name and he could feel her clenching down around his cock. She sent him over the edge as he released into her, calling out her name as he came.

Clary sagged against his chest. Jace wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. He never wanted to let her go.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"You're welcome," Jace smirked at her.

And even though he didn't want to, he released his grip on her. She slowly slid off him, knowing their time was up. It was time to go back. Jace closed his eyes letting his mind wander back to her once more.

"I'm not ready yet," she whispered.

"What?"

"I don't want to let you go. I need you," Clary said.

Jace pulled her back into her arms. "You never have to let me go, but our time today is up."

Jace stood, pulling his boxers and pants back on.

"Jace, I can't find my underwear," Clary whispered. Her face was flushed.

"Uh, well, that could be a problem," Jace said grinning at her.

"What do you mean?"

"This is all that's left of them," Jace said as he held up the torn scraps of lace.

"I can't go out there with nothing on," she yelled. "Give me yours."

"What! You want me to go commando?"

"Be a gentleman and give me your underwear."

"I never claimed to be a gentleman."

"Jace," she huffed.

"Come and get them then," he teased.

Clary flew at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Christ Clary, are you trying to kill me," Jace asked.

Clary was frantically trying to undo his pants again.

"Babe, you just had me. Calm down."

"Don't be an ass Jace," Clary said as she shoved her hand down the front of his jeans, grabbing him roughly. "Now, are you going to give me your boxers or do I hurt you."

"Hey, be careful with the goods, honey."

Jace could feel himself harden again. Clary squealed and gripped him tighter.

"Clary we have to go back," Jace grunted.

Clary removed her hand and sighed. Jace stood up again, took off his boxers and tossed them to Clary. Something about her wearing his underwear made him harder than when she was touching him. Fuck. Going commando was going to be very uncomfortable for him.

They finished getting dressed. Jace reached for the doorknob, but once again, Clary stopped him.

"Jace," she whispered, placing her cheek against his chest.

"I know," he answered.

Jace touched the doorknob, feeling that sickening spinning take hold of him. His lips were on hers again and then he let Clary go. He felt empty. Jace heard the murmurings of people around him, snapping him out of his daze.

"Was that good enough," he snapped at the Queen.

Isabelle reached for him, touching his arm.

"Don't push it Jace. Let's get out of here," Isabelle said.

The barriers in the Seelie court were gone and Clary was free to leave. They were escorted back to the park by Meliorn. Clary walked ahead of Jace, not once looking back at him.

Jace was confused. Did any of that really happen or was it all in his mind? Had he wanted her so badly that his mind created that elaborate fantasy?

He knew the kiss was real, but did any of the other things happen? One thing he knew for sure was that he was as fucking hard as granite right now. It was difficult to walk. He reached into his pocket to adjust himself. His fingers grazed something that felt like...could it have been real? He stroked the lace. Clary's panties.

Jace stood very still, staring up at the moon, trying to remember how to breathe. Did they really make love? Clary brushed up against him. He had to stifle a moan when he felt her hot breath on his neck.

"I thought you should know, I will never let you go. I love you too."

Jace was too stunned to move. It _had_ been real. She _had_ been real. His fingers found the lace scraps in his pocket again and then it dawned on him, she must be wearing his boxers. This time he groaned out loud.

"What is wrong with you," Alec snapped at him, punching his arm.

"Nothing," Jace huffed. He glared at Alec, adjusted himself and took off through the park, thinking about her.

Thinking about her...wearing his fucking boxers. Holy Shit!


End file.
